The Game of Gods and Mortals
by WendysCamMtz
Summary: Hercules x Megara Fanfic
1. Prologo

El juego de los Dioses y Mortales

Los dioses rigen a los mortales, les proveen y ponen el destino de ellos mismos en una tabla hecha por las mismas arpías.

El supremo padre de los dioses heredara a sus hijos el reino de los cielos y los mortales, pero más de un dios está en desacuerdo con ello.

Los trato con los mortales, son tarea fácil para un dios, a menos que involucren a mas dioses.

Las promesas son un arma de 2 filos, a la vez que obtienes algo, puedes perderlo todo en un instante.

Muchas veces el destino puede desagradar a más de uno, sobre todo si se involucra la perdida de algo preciado, solo hay dos opciones, aceptar el destino inminente, o, sufrir las consecuencias.

Perder a un ser amado es doloroso, pero es aún más la locura que esto conlleva, deseando poder haber hecho lo correcto e intentando enmendar el daño que se ha hecho.

Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, encubrir todos tus crímenes, y parecer de lo más normal, pero el final siempre será el mismo, sin importar que la historia cambie.

Los deseos carnales son presentes en todas las formas…

v -Deseo

v -Amor

v -Traición

v -Resignación

v -Desesperanza

v -Incesto

v -Miedo

v -Guerra

v -Triunfo

v -Locura

Todo esto obtendrás al leer esta historia, mientras las palabras cuentan una historia que nadie más ha imaginado jamás.


	2. 1) la historia comienza

\- I -

El monte Olimpo la sede de los dioses, un nuevo integrante a la familia había llegado, y los dioses celebraban su llegada, el todo poderoso dios Zeus estaba junto a su esposa Hera mirando a su pequeño retoño.

-Hércules, compórtate- Hera decía dulcemente a su hijo mientras este jugaba con su tiara y hermosos cabellos color melocotón, la diosa lo descendió a su cuna mientras el mostraba una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-mira, que tierno es- Zeus se acerco jugueteando con su hijo, el pequeño bebe sujeto a su padre con sus pequeños bracitos y lo cargo por los aires – es tan fuerte como su padre- exclamó Zeus con orgullo hacia su hijo, cuando Hércules lo bajo, Hera tomo a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos y lo presento a sus hermanos y hermanas –este niño algún día hará proezas que nadie más en el mundo pueda hacer- dijo con sabiduría Atenea, mientras los demás dioses celebraban.

-quiero agradecerles a todos sus increíbles regalos- Zeus dijo orgulloso- ¿y el nuestro donde esta?- Hera cuestiono a Zeus, mientras suavemente arrullaba a su pequeño sonriéndole.

Zeus tomo una nube y comenzó a darle forma de un pequeño caballito alado, el cual cobro vida y se acercó a Hércules. El perfecto regalo para el próximo rey de los dioses.

-su nombre es Pegaso y es todo tuyo, hijo- Hércules abrazo a Pegaso y los dioses se enternecieron por la dulce escena.

\- pero que conmovedor- una voz se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos los dioses- no había sentido este nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un coctel se me atoro un camarón- desde las sombras salió el dios Hades, quedo un silencio espectral y de rechazo por la mayoría de los dioses, solo 2 de ellos lo miraron con alegría.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un entierro?- hades dijo como sarcasmo tras esa horrenda bienvenida.

Nadie quería tener contacto con Hades, para todos los dioses él era inferior en todo, solo el corazón de un loco y Zeus podían querer a ese ser tan frio y muerto como el inframundo mismo. Hades se acerco a donde Hera y su hijo- entonces este es el pequeño eclipse, cosita- dijo tratando de jugar con su sobrino – y aquí, un chupete, para el regordete- Hércules tomo a su tío del dedo y lo apretó fuertemente, mientras este trataba de soltarse del recién nacido- que impetuoso el angelito- hades dijo entre dientes, algo molesto.

-vamos hades no seas aguafiestas- dijo Zeus tratando de acoplar a su hermano - únete a la celebración-

\- no puedo- hades contesto- desgraciadamente tengo una pesada tarea que tú me encomendaste Zeus- se acerco a la cara de su hermano y con aliento de desanimo mirando a los demás- así que no, lo siento pero no- Hades se retiro a su reino en el inframundo, los demás dioses lo miraba con enojo y hades lo sentía mientras descendía del olimpo, lo que no sabía era que un ente lo estaba siguiendo hasta su hogar, aprovechando el descuido de los dioses.

Tebas la cuidad elite de los mortales, una ciudad llena de problemas, injusticia y sobretodo calamidades, pocos héroes habían sobrevivido a ese caos de ciudad.

-¡Ahí!- unos gritos de dolor se dejaban oír en el palacio de Tebas, los sirvientes corrían de un lugar a otro, llevando mantas y agua a una gran habitación, mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes, en los pasillos principales, el rey Creonte caminaba de un lugar a otro, mordiéndose las uñas con desesperación. Uno de los sirvientes se acerco a su rey – todo saldrá bien mi señor, la reina es fuerte-

Creonte junto sus manos y rezo fuertemente, se sentía muy nervioso, su piel sudaba frio, se sentía débil, quería estar con su esposa pero solo podía esperar- Ilitia, diosa de todos los partos, encomiendo en tus manos a mi esposa Eurídice, y a mi bebe- pequeñas lagrimas del rostro del nervioso rey se dejaron caer con esperanza de que todo ese calvario terminara.

Un llanto en la sala apareció de repente, una de las sirvientes corrió hacia donde su rey gritando de felicidad –Alabados sean los dioses, gloria a todos ellos, nuestra señora ha dado a luz- Creonte salió disparado a la habitación de su esposa.

Al llegar miro la escena, las sirvientes salían de la habitación con sabanas llenas de sangre, vajillas llenas de agua tibia y hierbas aromáticas para su reina, Creonte se acerco a su esposa, era hermosa la escena, la reina Eurídice tenia cabellos café obscuro, ojos de un color grisáceo violáceo, su piel era blanca como el mármol y sus labios rojos como las rosas; a Creonte le encantaba ver exhausta a su amada, pero ahora miro con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

– Mi hermosa Eurídice- Creonte dijo acercándose a su lecho hincándose para observarla mejor-, más bella que las estrellas, eres la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra- Eurídice solo rio mirando como su esposo trataba de abrazarla.

-es bella, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Eurídice soltando lagrimas de felicidad, un mientras descubría el rostro de su pequeña, Creonte beso la frente de su amada y miro a su hija con ternura- será una gran líder, tendrá un valor grande para todos los tebanos, y heredara lo hermosa que eres tu amada mía- dijo Creonte acercando sus labios a los de Eurídice dándole un beso tierno y apasionado.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos amor mío?- pensó Eurídice acariciando el rostro de su niña.

Creonte se acerco a la bebe y le puso una corona de hojas que había hecho como símbolo de su realeza, la coloco en la pequeña cabeza de su hija y dijo con una voz decidida –Megara, su nombre hará alusión a ella misma- la feliz pareja abrazo a su hija con felicidad total.

-Megara, "regalo de los cielos"- susurro con ternura a su pequeña.

Hades había llegado al inframundo con jaqueca y dolor en el cuerpo, era desgastante su trabajo diario, solo 2 cosas lo mantenían en contante estrés, recuperar el lugar legítimo que perdió por una trampa de su hermano menor, y su amada esposa.

-mi señor- pena dijo recibiendo a su amo en la sala principal

\- ¿ha cambiado en algo el contador de almas?- hades pregunto tallándose la cara de fastidio

\- solo unas cuantas almas han ingresado por fuertes accidentes- pena dijo a su amo acercándose a la mesa redonda que tenía en la sala principal

\- ¿alguna novedad mi señor?- no, solo la misma indiferencia de esos engreídos dioses hacia todo lo que no les parece- ¿algún invitado que no haya ido aparte de usted?- como siempre, solo Eris y yo….

-mi señor- la voz de pánico se hizo presente

\- ahora no pánico, estoy ocupado- hades contesto con fastidio sentándose en su trono infernal.

\- pero señor, tiene una visita importante- replico pánico con nerviosismo

\- dile que mi agenda está llena, y que le dejo cita para el próximo jueves en… unos… 5000 años- dijo con fastidio y malhumor, poniendo su cabeza en su mano.

-siempre con esa agenda llena- una voz familiar se hizo presente- cuantas personas haz invitado a esa fecha querido- hades al reconocer la voz volteo bruscamente y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo

\- siempre estás aquí para animarme mi amada Koré- dijo el dios levantándose de su trono, extendiendo una de sus manos y atrayendo a su amada hacia el

\- Perséfone para ti querido, sabes que odio que me llames así- Perséfone dijo riendo un poco

\- mi florecilla del inframundo ¿no deberías estar celebrando con los demás dioses, antes de que Demi quiera llevarte de mi lado?- Hades jugo un poco con su sarcasmo.

Perséfone bajo la mirada y solo dijo con una sonrisa inocente- solo fue una salida rápida- se acerco a besar los labios de su amado hades y acaricio ese cabello de fuego que tanto la enloquecía- de verdad te extraño, quisiera vivir para siempre a tu lado, incluso olvidaría mi lugar en el olimpo para estar a tu lado –Perséfone dijo poniendo su frente en el pecho de su amado.

-¿dejarías toda la comodidad del olimpo para vivir a mi lado en este tétrico y lúgubre lugar?- hades replico abrazando fuertemente a Perséfone- eres un alma pura, me recuerdas mi lugar en el Olimpo, es injusto vivir sin ti 6 meses al año-

-para ello estamos planeando como recuperar tu lugar- Perséfone dijo acariciando el rostro de hades, el dios se volteo mirando la mesa, puso sus manos en las orillas y bajo su mirada- ahora hay menos posibilidad de llegar al trono- Perséfone se llevo la mano a los labios y una idea llego a su mente

\- creo que debemos consultarlo… con las arpías cielo- hades miro a su esposa y sonrió.

Caminaron por los confines del inframundo hasta llegar al límite entre el Olimpo, la tierra, el inframundo y el tártaro, entraron juntos al templo

– Hermanas, tenemos visitas – una de las arpías dijo- la diosa de la fertilidad viene con el rey de los muertos, ¿acaso será que quisieran un retoño de su relación?- o es que vienen por una prórroga para que ella permanezca con su amado- no es eso hermanas… - una de ellas dijo- buscan justicia por el truco barato de Zeus-

Perséfone se acerco a ellas dándoles un tributo – mis señoras, queremos saber cundo es el momento ideal para nuestro reinado, cuando podremos hacer justicia- las arpías juntaron sus manos y usaron su ojo para proyectar la profecía.

"esperad majestades, los planetas se alinearan, en el reinado de un nuevo rey, los "titanes" escaparan de su celda y derrotaran a los dioses y descendientes, el trono será para el primogénito del caído cronos, orgullo de Zeus y el orgullo de los mortales caerán ante este reinado, pero recordad majestades, con ello enfrentaran poderes inimaginables, poderes que un solo dios no podrá con ellos"

Las 3 arpías se desvanecieron dejando a los dioses confusos – solo hay que esperar amor mío,- Perséfone dijo a su amado- cada año me tendrás 6 meses a tu disposición-hades sonrió felizmente- hasta ese día se hará justicia… mientras tanto hay que cuidar esa criaturita… es la puerta a nuestro reino-


	3. 2) Cree

-II-

-Megara, hija- la voz de Eurídice se hizo presente, tratando de encontrar a su hija en el grande y vasto jardín, la reina camino por los arbustos, mirando fijamente para encontrar a su pequeña.

-jijiji- una risita de una niña pequeña sonó a lo lejos, Eurídice localizo a su pequeña hija de 6 años, era aventurera, sus ojos tenían un color violáceo profundo, sus cabellos cafés rojizos cuidadosamente arreglados en una coleta, vestida con una toga de fino lino; porque tras un árbol noto el pequeño tablón de su hermoso vestido celeste, rio un poco y se acerco por otro lado.

-muy bien, aquí no está mi pequeña hija, creo que estará en su habitación tal vez- la pequeña Megara miro por un lado del árbol asegurándose de que su madre no estuviese, la astuta Eurídice rodeo uno de los arbustos y se escondió tras uno que estaba exactamente tras su hija, como un león la tomo por la espalda cargándola –vamos hija mía- dijo la reina- es hora de que ayudemos a tu padre-

Eurídice llevo a su hija junto a su padre, Creonte; en la sala principal veía unos papeles, se le notaba un poco preocupado, se mordía las uñas mientras leía, de pronto una voz hizo que su mirada se alejara de esos pergaminos

-papi- la pequeña Megara corrió hacia su padre, y de un salto le dio un abrazo, Creonte sonrió mientras vio a su hija pequeña abrazarlo

\- mi pequeña- la sentó en sus piernas-¿dónde habías estado hija mía? Tu madre ha estado preocupada por ti- cuestiono con preocupación.

\- en el jardín padre- contesto con una sonrisa la pequeña- solo admiraba las plantas. ..

-ya veo pequeña- Creonte miro en su hija una chispa de esperanza y amor, adoraba a su pequeña hija más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo- sabes Megara- Creonte susurro a su hija- hoy te tengo unas sorpresas- puso uno de sus dedos en la nariz de su hermosa hija.

-¡sorpresa! ¿Qué es padre?- Megara respondió a su padre saltando feliz, era normal que cuando sus padres le daban sorpresas, y sabia que esta no iba a ser la excepción, Creonte se levanto de su trono y le susurro a su hija algo en el oído

\- si padre- la pequeña Megara corrió por la gran sala saliendo disparada, Eurídice miro a su marido con un rostro preocupante, sabía que Creonte estaba ocultando algo.

-¿pasa algo esposo mío?- Eurídice pregunto, Creonte por su parte le entrego el pergamino que traía en las manos, Eurídice lo tomo como si supiese que estaba redactado ahí, comenzó a leerlo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al final de la carta

,- esto no puede ser cierto-dijo la reina incrédula- Creonte dime que es una mentira- en los ojos de Eurídice se formaron pequeñas lágrimas, por desgracia Creonte solo se limitó a acercarse a abrazarla puesto a que no podía a hacer mas.

\- ha caído el reino de Argólida- dijo con dolor el rey- es verdad que tu hermana está muerta al igual que su esposo, los guardias sobrevivientes traerán a nuestro cuidado al único sobreviviente- Creonte consoló a su reina, no tenía más palabras que decir, la verdad estaba consumiendo a toda Grecia… -la gente se está rebelando a los reinados, al parecer solo quieren ser gobernados por los dioses-

Eurídice pasó una de sus manos en su rostro y seco sus lágrimas -¿y cómo es que Euristeo sobrevivió?- pregunto con escepticismo. Creonte miro a su esposa, le tomo su mano y camino un poco por la sala hasta dirigirse a la puerta, se volvió hacia ella, tomo su rostro con su mano- dicen que se escondió en un jarrón- dijo con dificultad- recuerda que es menor que nuestra hija por 3 años, es un milagro que sus padres lo hayan escondido ahí –Eurídice bajo la mirada tratando de secar sus lágrimas y ambos abrieron la puerta y caminaron por el gran pasillo.

En su habitación la pequeña Megara se encontraba frente a un espejo pulido de oro, mientras su nana le adornaba su cabello con adornos de oro

–Nana- la pequeña pregunto curiosa - ¿Qué es lo que mis padres y yo iremos a hacer exactamente? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esta cosa en el cabello me pica un poquito?-

Su nana sonrió y le dijo a la pequeña mientras aun cepillaba su cabello- irán al nuevo templo de Zeus, es el que tu padre mando a construir, algún día lo entenderás mi pequeña niña- puso el ultimo adorno en la pequeña mientras tarareaba una melodía.

-Nana- volvió a cuestionar la niña- ¿mi padre estaba molesto por que estaba en el jardín?

-no mi pequeña- contesto volteando a Megara hacia ella – es solo que los adultos, tienen temas más importantes que atender; el rey jamás se molestaría con su pequeño tesoro- dicho esto dio un beso en la frente de su niña, mientras sonreía.

Por el reflejo del espejo se miro a Eurídice llegar por la puerta, parecía una diosa, su cabello café obscuro estaba agarrado con un listón dorado con grabados, sus ojos amatistas brillaban como grandes joyas, tenía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados en la base, una tela de color morado la cubría los brazos, Megara corrió hacia su madre – ¿Me veo bien mami? Nana adorno mi cabello pero esto me pica un poquito-

-Está bien hija mía- dijo Eurídice, acaricio un poco su cabello y sonrió, levantó su pequeño rostro y susurro- es parte de ser mujeres, ser bella-

Eurídice giro la cabeza y vio a su amado esposo en la puerta –ya es hora- dijo el rey tomando de la mano a su pequeña hija- será un día arduo y difícil.- juntos arribaron a su carruaje y varios presentes hacia ese evento tan esperado.

En el monte Olimpo, el dios hades se había colado en el lugar, Perséfone, su esposa, lo esperaba ansiosamente, era ese tipo de días en los que Zeus estaría muy ocupado y los demás dioses igual dejando a si a la pareja unos minutos sola, la dulce diosa se hallaba en un hermoso jardín, haciendo una pequeña corona de flores, la sombra de hades se hizo presente frente a Perséfone y frente a ella una hermosa flor dorada, recordándole así el primer día en que lo conoció.

-mi bella florecilla- hades dijo acercándose a su amada- cada día que llego a verte te vuelves más hermosa.

Perséfone se dio la vuelta y abrazo con mucha calidez, el dios de los muertos extrañaba esa calidez y ternura, siempre había vivido en la oscuridad, el miedo y el rechazo, ese pequeño rayo de sol que había llegado a su vida lo hacía sentir tan vivo y cómodo, para el tener ese privilegio por solo 6 meses al año era una injusticia, para Perséfone el volver al Olimpo era un castigo dado por sus padres, mas por parte de su madre, Deméter, quien celosamente la mantenía escondida de todos.

-te he extrañado, amado mío, pero si llegasen a descubrir que has pisado el Olimpo, te mandarían al tártaro sin dudar- dijo mirándolo con compasión

\- no tienes que preocuparte amor mío, solo serán unos minutos, nadie se enterara- hades abrazo a su amada y beso su mejilla, una pequeña lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos amarillos, pero un ruido entre los arbustos destruyo el momento, hades miro y supo que alguien los estaba espiando.

Hades se separo de Perséfone mirando en un solo punto -pasa algo amado mío- hades enfoco su mirada en ese arbusto, y describió un mechón de cabello dorado y el aura del ser y se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí, habiendo sido descubierto salió corriendo el pequeño dios, corriendo por el jardín

-es Hércules- dijo hades, chasqueo los dedos y apareció frente a Hércules, el chico miraba hacia atrás burlando la situación, miro hacia delante y choco con su tío, cayó de espaldas en el suelo y los miro a los ojos

\- no le diré nada a mi padre - dijo temeroso, hades miro a su sobrino seria mente y lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto

-¿no deberías estar con tu padre Hércules?- pregunto Perséfone desde la distancia, estaba muy asustada, ambos amantes lo estaban, si Zeus se enterase, encerraría a hades en el inframundo, la dulce diosa se acerco al pequeño.

\- debería pero he decidido dar un paseo antes, a veces no quisiera estar en esto- dijo sentándose en una roca que se encontraba en el lugar, ambos quedaron atónitos Hércules estaba en realidad fastidiado, aun en su corta edad, sabía que estaba destinado a heredar el Olimpo, hades se hinco y puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

-¿sabes lo que significa todo lo que tu padre te ha estado inculcando?, ¿sabes que toda una responsabilidad está en tus manos?- hades dijo mirando a su sobrino con duda, de verdad otro dios mataría por estar en su lugar… pero el...

\- la verdad, no entiendo mucho y no lo encuentro interesante, y tedioso- dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada al suelo, Perséfone sintió algo de lastima, ella sabía que era el heredero por parte de su padre a heredar el Olimpo, pero legítimamente era el lugar de hades.

-sabes Hércules- Perséfone dijo- vamos a dar un paseo y te contare una historia muy interesante.

Todos juntos caminaron por las orillas del Olimpo y Perséfone cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado, lo llevo al oráculo santo y le mostro en el agua lo que había sucedido.

 _"hubo tiempo inmemorable, el Olimpo era gobernado por los titanes, el rey de todos era cronos, el era tu abuelo, querido._

 _"La tierra estaba gobernada por chaos y no hab_ _ía m_ _ás que sufrimiento y dolor, un d_ _ía este mismo or_ _áculo le mostro a cronos que los sucesores de los mismos los derrocar_ _ían, y gobernar_ _ían todo lo existente, esta profec_ _ía hizo que el tomara medidas dr_ _ásticas, cuando un hijo nac_ _ía los mismos titanes los devoraban."_

 _"el primero de ellos era Hades, despu_ _és sigui_ _ó Poseid_ _ón, Hera, Dem_ _éter, hasta que la gran rea ideo un plan ya que estaba harta de su esposo: al nacer su hijo lo esconder_ _ía lejos en la isla de Creta, de la vista de cronos y en su lugar le dar_ _ía una piedra, y as_ _í sucedi_ _ó."_

 _Cada cuando pod_ _ía rea visitaba a su hijo en la isla, precisamente en una cueva del monte ida donde se aseguraba que le dar_ _ían una buena educaci_ _ón y no lo entregar_ _ían a su iracundo esposo, entre ellos se encontraban pastores, ninfas y deidades menores que quer_ _ían derrocar al mismo cronos"_

 _"cuando Zeus se dirigi_ _ó a derrocar a su padre ya adulto, convenci_ _ó a la titanide Metis que le diese a su padre un em_ _ético, el cual har_ _ía libres a sus hermanos, y as_ _í sucedi_ _ó, la titanide fue hasta cronos y le dio el dicho objeto, obligando as_ _í a que vomitase y al mismo tiempo liberara a los dioses consiguientes"_

 _"hecho esto Metis los dirigi_ _ó hacia Zeus, empezando as_ _í la guerra de los titanes, no te podre contar como fue exactamente eso, pero al final cronos y los dem_ _ás titanes fueron encerrados en el fondo del t_ _ártaro, la victoria le pertenec_ _ía a Zeus, pero quedaba una_ _última cosa._ _¿ Quien reinar_ _ía los 3 reinos: el Olimpo, los mares y el inframundo?"_

 _Leg_ _ítimamente el heredero era Hades por ser el primog_ _énito var_ _ón de cronos, pero Zeus dejo a la suerte el reinado de los reinos, la suerte decidir_ _ía as_ _í. 3 varas la m_ _ás grande el Olimpo, la m_ _ás peque_ _ña el inframundo y la sobrante el mar, quedando as_ _í Zeus gano el Olimpo, Poseid_ _ón se llevo el reino mar_ _ítimo y al final hades quien le toco la vara mas chica, el inframundo_ _…"_

-entonces mi padre no es…- Hércules dijo atónito después de escuchar el relato, se rasco la cabeza con una mano mientras miraba a su tío quien mantenía la cabeza baja.

\- sí, es verdad, todo lo que ves aquí seria mi reino, pero la suerte me ha echado, pero no solo fue eso, también los dioses, hasta la misma gente me teme- hades dijo serio, sabía que le temían ya que sin él no habrían ganado la pelea pero… más que eso… lo odiaban los demás dioses por lo mismo, sabían que si hades entraba en cólera era capaz de volar el mismo Olimpo en mil pedazos, pero eso no les evitaba que lo rechazaran.

\- es por eso que padre, no deja que te vean aquí a menos de que sea una celebración- Hércules miro frente a frente a su tío, hades miro sonriendo a su sobrino, le despeino el cabello y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse – ¡espera tío!- Hércules grito, hades giro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos- no le diré nada a mi padre, lo juro- Hércules sintió lastima por él, hades sonrió y agacho la cabeza, levantó su mano y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que desapareciera en el acto.

Perséfone miro como desaparecía su amado y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, Hércules se dio cuenta de ello y acaricio su mejilla algo confundido- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Perséfone?, ¿he dicho algo malo?- Perséfone sonrió y le tomo la mano a Hércules.

-eres muy pequeño para entender estos asuntos, algún día lo sabrás- en el fondo las voces de Zeus y Hera llamando a Hércules se hicieron presente, Perséfone sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de que se fuera con ellos, Hércules corrió hacia sus padres mientras Perséfone agacho la mirada se hinco y comenzó a llorar en la orilla de ese estanque sagrado.

\- ¿pasa algo padre?- Hércules dijo al llegar con su padre algo exhausto por correr.

\- hijo mío, como sucesor te he de enseñar lo que debes de hacer- dijo Zeus cargando a su hijo de 7 años.

Si padre, ¿Qué haremos ahora padre mío?- Hércules dijo algo curioso y entristecido por recordarle los "deberes que hay que hacer"

-iremos a una celebración en la tierra- Hera dijo acariciando a su hijo con dulzura- habrá una celebración en honor a tu padre, aprenderás a ocultarte entre los mortales y disfrutar las celebraciones-

En la tierra cerca de Delfos, se hacía notar una celebración, miles de personas reunidas en un solo lugar, se erigió el templo más grande a los principales dioses en la tierra, dentro de él se dejaba ver una gran estatua de Zeus, a los alrededores había estatuas más pequeñas de los demás dioses, Hera, Deméter, afrodita, ares y demás juntos en un solo lugar, los reyes estaban al frente de la multitud, Megara estaba asombrada veía como todos estaban atentos a la gran estatua de Zeus, sin duda alguna era majestuosa.

-Sin duda alguna es un trabajo exquisito, Fidias - dijo el padre de Meg al artesano que la hizo- has conseguido hacer que todos los dioses puedan ser adorados en un solo templo-

-mi señor es un honor recibir tal trato por usted, era lo menos que podía hacer- Fidias dijo mirando orgullosamente su trabajo, aun era joven pero con esa fama llegaría muy lejos- me han ofrecido un trabajo simple en Olimpia, con ayuda de los dioses espero que mi trabajo dará frutos-

Megara no dejaba de ver la gran estatua de Zeus, esculpida en mármol y con detalles en oro, a cada lado de ella había antorchas, y frente a ella un gran estanque que reflejaba la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña abertura en el techo, toda la luz jugaba bien en el lugar

-madre- la pequeña hablo jalando el vestido de su madre- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí para que los dioses sepan que les respetamos?- Eurídice bajo la mirada hacia su hija y se hinco

-hija mía, ellos saben que los respetamos, oyen nuestras plegarias, el que el templo este es para darle ofrendas a los dioses, y para las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes es su hogar cielo mío- Megara miro de nuevo la estatua y un brillo celestial lleno sus ojos- los dioses saben que sufrimos como ellos- Eurídice dijo- las almas llenas de bondad y jubilo son las que hacen que el mundo sea mejor-

-madre- Megara dijo- quisiera ser solemnemente fiel a los dioses- Eurídice sonrió al ver la inocencia de su hija pequeña, se levanto y dijo son seguridad

\- bueno entonces reza, así sabremos si los dioses lo desean- dijo con dulzura

Megara se hinco y bajo la mirada, para ser muy pequeña sabia que de verdad quería ser parte de ello.

Hércules y sus padres se hicieron presentes entre la multitud, haciéndose pasar por una familia de campesinos, se situaron en el lugar, Hércules aun estaba confundido ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por algo tan insignificante? Aunque por otra parte jamás había estado tan cerca de los mortales

-hijo mío te enseñare a escuchar las plegarias y responder a los justos- Zeus dijo en voz baja- hay que escuchar entre la multitud y saber quién es digno de que se haga realidad-

Hércules puso atención en cada una de las personas, con una rapidez sobre humana comenzó a juzgar, entre esos deseos estaba el de la pequeña princesa, había de todo , gente quería riqueza, otros pedían la paz, otros más pedían que cesasen las guerras y que los cultivos y la economía mejorara, pero solo un deseo llamo la atención del joven dios, la pequeña princesa quería ser devota servidora de los dioses, Hércules trato de pensar en ignorar ese deseo, pero era más puro que el de los demás. Cuando se sintió listo miro a su padre

-Muy bien hijo mío, ahora que tu decisión está decidida tienes que chasquear los dedos, en este caso se encenderán mis antorchas, pero cuando tu llegues a ser un dios individual, te adoraran por igual- Zeus tomo las manos de su hijo, Hércules miro con atención y sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo tal orden, al chasquear los dedos, las flamas de algunas antorchas se encendieron, al oír el sonido del fuego las personas se levantaron y se regocijaron.

\- ¡el gran Zeus nos ha escuchado!- Creonte grito con emoción- hay que celebrar al gran padre de los dioses- le gente se regocijo y comenzaron a tocar instrumentos, Megara levanto su mirada y Eurídice miro con ternura a su hija, la abrazo y susurro a su oído – parece que los dioses están contentos con tu decisión- Meg sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

-serás un gran dios hijo mío- Hera dijo a su hijo besando su frente y abrazándolo, Hércules aun así se sentía inseguro, después de todo el no sería el legitimo heredero al trono del Olimpo.

Llego el atardecer y la gente bailaba, danzaba, tocaba música alegre, la reina y su hija danzaban mientras Creonte miraba en la distancia, de pronto unos guardias apare4cieron y fueron frente al rey, haciendo reverencia a su rey se presentaron, Creonte los estaba esperando todo el día.

-mi señor, lamentamos la tardanza- dijo el oficial al mando de todos- pero hubo un pequeño percance- el guardia presento a un niño pequeño con él.

-No te debes de preocupar- Creonte dijo con algo de frialdad- todo es por el bienestar de la familia- Creonte se agacho y miro al niño que con un rostro agachado y triste se escondía de lo que lo rodeaba- ¿así que tu eres Euristeo?, dime ¿eso es cierto?- cuestiono al muchacho

El niño solo pudo asentir con temor, Creonte miro miedo en el pero sabia como podía calmar eso, llamo a su hija pequeña y a Eurídice y las presento con el muchacho, al oír la voz familiar de su tía levanto la mirada y solo se limito a decir "mi madre me conto mucho sobre usted", Eurídice al oír las palabras de tristeza de su sobrino propuso que Meg y el pudieran jugar en el jardín, Meg jamás había convivido con gente de su misma edad así que aceptó con mucha alegría y se llevo a su primo.

Eurídice se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su esposo se dirigió con tristeza al guardia- entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Argólida?, ¿Cuál fue la realidad del ataque?-

El oficial parpadeo un poco y contesto fríamente-muchos dicen que fue un ataque interno-

-Traición- Creonte dijo abrazando a su esposa quien se cubría su boca.

\- si mi señor, pero nunca encontramos al traidor, hizo un trato con los tracianos. No tuvieron piedad en matar a la gente, pocos sobrevivimos, había sangre en todas partes, los cuerpos de los reyes estaban descuartizados y esparcidos por todo el palacio, solo el muchacho sobrevivió, escondiéndose en un jarrón- el oficial se agacho y se dirigió a su reina –lamentamos la pérdida de su hermana-

Eurídice estaba destrozada, Creonte miro como su esposa estaba a punto de desvanecerse – pero bueno, creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de las pérdidas, vengan hay que disfrutar de esta festividad, adelante coman, debió de ser un viaje muy agotador- Creonte invito a los guardias a comer, mientras veía a su amada cuando se habían retirado abrazo a su amada quien rompió en llanto- te prometo que ningún traciano tocara la tierra de Tebas, y estaremos seguros-

Megara jugaba con su primo a las escondidillas, ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse totalmente, sabía que era hora de regresar, llamo a su primo y este no contesto, camino un poco entre las plantas hasta llegar a un vasto valle, donde los arboles obscurecían al sol, dentro de ese sitio miro algo inexplicable, creyó haber visto al mismo dios Zeus con su esposa Hera y… parecía un dios menor, tallo sus ojos y de verdad sabía que no era mentira, sus auras los delataban.

-Muy bien hijo mío- Hera dijo con ternura- ahora que has aprendido lo básico trataremos de encontrar tu identidad de dios-

-si madre mía, creo que quisiera volver a casa- Hércules dijo tomando las manos de sus padres

Zeus movió una de sus manos y una nube apareció bajo sus pies, esta los elevo en el cielo haciendo que desaparecieran en el acto, Meg sin dudarlo salto del arbusto y miro al cielo atónita, no debería contarle a nadie lo que vio, cerró los ojos y agradeció, se retiro a seguir buscando a su primo para celebrar.

En las orillas del Olimpo al caer la noche, Perséfone mantenía una flor en el pecho, la beso y soltó ordenándole al viento que se la llevase a hades, al inframundo, en su habitación, Hércules miraba hacia la tierra, le encanto la sensación de ser mortal por unas horas que quería entenderlos, debía de estar más cerca de ellos, eran seres fascinantes.

 _"no parece ser un problema ya que no desea pertenecer al Olimpo_ _… no necesitamos deshacernos de_ _él, hay que tener compasi_ _ón por este dios, mostraremos el camino que seguir_ _á y el decidir_ _á qu_ _é hacer, amado m_ _ío, solo unos meses mas y estar_ _é a tu lado"_


	4. 3) Profecia

-III-

La situación en Grecia estaba en los suelos, cada ciudad que los tracianos tomaban terminaban reducidos a cenizas; los sobrevivientes terminaban siendo esclavos vendidos a otros lugares.

En Tebas Creonte tenía un sueño que le inquietaba, en el veía su ciudad envuelta en caos, fuego y sangre llenaban la escena con un cielo rojo, él corría por los pasillos de su palacio y habían cadáveres en todo lugar, sus guardias eran masacrados por sombras extrañas inhumanas, reclamando el alma de los caidos, y avanzaban mas y mas hasta llegar a las habitaciones reales, el rey asustado corría hacia la habitación de su única hija, pero al abrir la puerta descubría con horror lo peor de la escena que jamás podía imaginar, habían sombras que retenian a la joven princesa y a su reina; una de esas sombras le cortaba el cuello a su esposa Eurídice, como si fuese una simple rama del jardín, mientras que a su única hija, ahora adulta, la cargaban por los aires de su delicado cuello estrangulándola, de su piel blanca y delicada salian marcas de cortes que sangraban, mientras ella trataba de liberarse, el brazo de la sombra entraba en su abdomen haciendo que esta agonizara de dolor lentamente, el cuerpo de su hija se tornaba algo grisáceo hasta que terminaba muriendo sin ninguna fuerza y aliento para gritar. Una de estas sombras llevaba una corona de liras doradas mientras la otra llevaba una espada hecha de oro y plata, Creonte en este punto no podía moverse, ni hablar solo se limitaba a observar mientras estas sombras se acercaban a él, podía respirar y ver como su familia era destruida,el cuerpo de su hija estaba en el suelo junto con el cadaver de su madre, La espada dorada atravezo el cuerpo del rey destrozandolo en el acto yaciendo en el sangriento suelo, pero esta noche algo cambio, una luz dorada entro desde la ventana, y esta cubría a su hija aun dejando oír las pequeñas y distantes respiraciones, pareciere una figura masculina, joven y fuerte, al tocarla las heridas de su cuerpo se borraron; y con sus ultimos alientos Creonte gritaba el nombre de su hija con desesperación esperando que estuviese bien pero esta luz solo se limitó a levantarla en lo que parecieran sus brazos y desapareció junto con ella, dirigiendose al cielo.

Despertó con un vacio en su corazón, era la mitad de la noche, miro a su esposa dormida en su lecho, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, decidido fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su hija, y al abrirla la pequeña se encontraba durmiendo junto con su primo, Creonte lloro un poco al ver la escena, pensaba que ese sueño era la realidad y deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, pero una idea llego a su mente, decidido esa noche se dirigió al oráculo más cercano del reino, tomo su caballo y salió de palacio acompañado de una pequeña guardia, tenía que saber que era lo que sucedía, que era lo que iba pasar, que significaban sus sueños.

Al llegar se percató que el paisaje era solitario y frio, el aire hacia bailar a los pocos árboles que se encontraban cerca, miro el pequeño templo en el centro del claro y con un poco de miedo entró en él, los pasillos eran estrechos, el rey se sentía sofocado cada vez que se acercaba a su destino, sentía como a cada paso se le acortaba la respiración, había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero después de que su desesperación llegara apareció una habitación obscura, una luz en su centro donde la luna lo alumbraba y tras ella una persona encapuchada con una vasija en su mano.

-se a que has venido rey Creonte de Tebas- dijo la figura femenina- hay algo que te aterroriza, en tus sueños presisamente-

-respetable oráculo-Creonte respondió- hay un sueño que hacía tiempo no me deja descansar, cada día que pasa cambia, pareciese que tuviera vida propia- Creonte se hinco, mostrando miedo y temor- ¿Qué es lo que pueda ser?-

La sombra se levantó, tomo una especie de polvo y la esparció en su vajilla, Creonte estaba temiblemente asustado, dentro de sí mismo sentía como el miedo lo devoraba, los segundos y minutos se hacían eternos, casi podía sentir la fría respuesta hasta que la voz de la sombra se hizo presente.

-tu sueño es una maldición, Creonte rey de Tebas, todo lo que has visto en el pasara en tu vida si no sigues las instrucciones de los dioses- dijo lentamente moviendo su mano en su vasija, dejando mirar en sus ojos un color amarillo brillante.- es una profecía-

-dime vidente- Creonte contesto con temor levantándose estrepitosamente del suelo- dime, ¿Qué es lo que significa la profecía?, ¿Qué es lo que me atormenta cada noche?, ¿Qué significa?-

La vidente levanto la mirada con una visión perdida, un viento frio azoto el lugar viniendo del pasillo estrecho y saliendo por donde la luz entraba y su capucha se cayó, los cabellos dorados de la mujer comenzaron a danzar al contrario de la ráfaga de viento y la mujer hablo con una voz fuerte al rey atemorizado –Creonte, rey de Tebas, escucha lo que te voy a decir, un dios esta por ascender al trono de los dioses, este mismo dios va a terminar la guerra que Tracia ha provocado-

-y eso con que se relaciona con mi familia- Creonte dijo cubriéndose la cabeza del viento- que es lo que ata a mi familia a este dios-

La vidente miro a Creonte y con una voz seca respondió- Megara, los dioses han hablado, ella le dará fuerza y vitalidad al dios venidero, el dios de la guerra lo tomara como una ofrenda-

-¿a qué te refieres?, ¿Por qué mi hija?- Creonte grito desesperado con temor a lo peor

-la batalla terminara en Tebas, el nuevo rey de los dioses y mortales bajara y destruirá al líder de los tracianos, liberando a su pueblo de la maldición que este conlleva, para ello necesita ascender al trono que su padre, el poderoso dios Zeus, le dejara, e implica el sacrificio de una virgen de la realeza, como muestra de respeto, ese es el papel de tu hija Megara, no debes de temer, tendrás más hijos incluso varones-

-¡eso jamás!- Creonte interrumpió exclamando desafiante- puedes llevarte a otra virgen de las altas familias de Tebas, ¡¿Por qué precisamente a mi hija has de escoger?!-

-tu hija tiene una nobleza y pura digna de los dioses, es producto de una flor infértil, es fuerte y a la vez delicada, su destino esta decidido... ascendera al olimpo como muestra de tu grande gratidud hacia el poderoso Zeus- respondió a su pregunta la mujer- si haces caso omiso a la advertencia de los dioses, tu reino se caerá y a tu hija estarás condenando a una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor, bajo el régimen de los Tracianos-

Con una voz fria y sin temor a las represalias Creonte se levantó dirigiéndose al pasillo diciendo desafiante -ya veremos eso...-

Tras el paso de los años todo cambio, las murallas de la ciudad fueron mas grandes, los ciudadanos vivian en un estado de terror absoluto, el rey mantenia cautivos a los jovenes principes tras el palacio, fuera de ahi la nueva ley azotaba tanto a culpables como inocentes, quien era acusado se tener lazos fuera de Tebas se le condenaria a muerte, esos años se convirtieron en los mas aterradores de la historia, los cuerpos de los condenados ardian sin piedad alguna fuera de las murallas, en el aire las cenizas danzaban como si estas trataran de decir algo.

Los principes recluidos de todo... se educaban para gobernar, el joven Euristeo desarrollo con exquisites las tecnicas de guerra y ataque, espadachin inato, y guerrero a pulso; para los reyes era la mejor opcion para ser un gran gobernante, en cambio la heredera al trono Megara, desarrollo actitudes artisticas y musicales, danzas ceremoniales delicadas y amor a la naturaleza. Amada por los subditos por su bondad y belleza, que incluzo los jovenes nobles querian pretenderle, solo podian suspirar al verla pasear por los jardines y contemplar ese sueño irreal que solo los dioses podrian obtener; para Creonte esas actitudes de su hija significarian su perdicion, los jovenes de sangre real ya habian caido tras el avance de los tracianos por grecia... incluzo les habian dado muerte a familias reales de ciudades pequeñas, su ultimo recurso era que su hija y sobrino se casaran con los jovenes gemelos de la ciudad de Tirinto pero los tracianos destruyeron todo a su paso, solo los viejos reyes sobrevivieron a esa masacre.

Esa noche de luna llena el rey Creonte penso en salva-guardar su descendencia la idea llego y le helo la sangre, mas no habia otra opcion, camino por los pasillos del palacio sin rumbo meditando hasta que una voz lo interrumipo...

-Creonte... ¿te encuentras bien?- Euridice preocupada le pregunto sosteniendo su mano.

-El terror se siente en el aire, el destino lo escibio desde hace años, he tratado de evadirle desde que me lo advirtieron, todas esas personas ejecutadas- Creonte paro de hablar, tragando un poco de saliva, el miedo le habia invadido, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, pensaba en una posible solucion pero nada aplacaba su angustia.

-tambien tengo miedo Creonte- Euridice dijo abrazando a su esposo con ternura, recosto su cabeza en el hombro de este y con un nudo en la garganta dijo con miedo - Tirinto quedo sin rastro alguno de sus gobernantes y sucesores... eran nuestra unica esperanza... el joven Aclides era realmente encantador... un candidato para nuestra hija, Guerrero nato y generoso- se alejo un poco de su amado y se acerco a una de las grandes ventanas para ver el horizonte. Melancolica la reina suspiro profundamente y dijo con un tono de tristeza - tantos intentos fallidos, tantas veces... aveces quisiera saber ¿por que los dioses no me han dado un hijo varon?-

Creonte sintio que la sangre se le congelo... sabia cual era la razon... sabia que lo habia sido por miedo a perder su hija. Amaba a Megara mas de lo que cualquier rey amaria a sus hijos, por eso no queria perderla... era su tesoro, su luz en la obscuridad, pero sentia dolor... habian tenido mas hijos, 2 niñas pero murieron en el parto, y luego nada.

-no necesitamos un varon para ser felices- creonte dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa, se sentia culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su tesoro... una idea corrio en la mente del rey -hay una manera mas- dijo con voz seca- Euristeo es un buen guerreroy excelente lider... creo que...- Euridice volteo a ver a su esposo con desesperanza en sus ojos - si no hay otra opcion- esas palabras fueron muy frias para ella pero su esperanza se termino.

En su habitacion la joven Megara se encontraba dormida en su lecho imágenes extrañas se dejaron ver _, "debes vivir"_ las palabras sonaron en su sueño _"no te dejare hacerlo", "te lo prohibo", "ahora eres mia", "me perteneces esclava", "siempre te protegere", "algun dia seremos esposos", "esto es lo que somos", "creiste que una vida nueva te salvaria", "moriras cuando yo lo diga", "nunca mas veras la luz del dia"_

-NO- desperto gritando, agitada, de sus ojos violaceos brotaban enormes lagrimas y de su pecho su corazón retumbaba, miro a su alrededor y trato de tranquilizarse -todo fue una pesadilla- se dijo asi misma - una extraña pesadilla- en su mente las imagenes se habian borrado mas las palabras... esas palabras... tan tiernas y otras tan... aterradoras... se levanto y camino hacia el gran ventanal de su habitacion... miro al cielo estrellado con ojos perdidos y en un suspiro se dijo asi misma -creo que debo de ir al templo a rezar- se cambio de ropas y, aunque tubiese prohibido salir sin guardia o acompañante, encontro la manera de salir de su hogar.

En los cielos olimpicos 3 jovenes dioses jugaban carreras, la diosa de la juventud Hebe, el joven dios Eros y el joven y fuerte dios heredero Hercules; todo parecia perfecto... correr libre por los amplios cielos, montado en su fiel caballo Pegaso, era de verdad lo que el deseaba en su interior.

De pronto el joven dios se desvio y se acerco al un bello mirador del olimpo, el amaba ese mirador, desde ahi miraba toda Grecia y sus bellos mares _, "Que se sentira ser un mortal y disfrutar de la belleza de la tierra"_ se dijo asi mismo. Miro con la mirada llena de estrellas y adoracion, veia ese paraiso terrenal como un sueño inalcanzable para si mismo, ignoraba la guerra, las enfermedades y el odio de las personas, el solo miraba lo hermoso que eran las cosas.

-eres inocente, ¿lo sabias?- la voz de Hebe se hizo presente, ella era una diosa muy bella, su cabello era lacio color rojo, su piel era como la de su madre, rosa y suave como la seda, de figura delgada y sus vestimentas asemejadas al oro.

\- no tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo Hebe- Hercules contesto dulcemente a su hermana menor- solo queria observar el mundo humano- cerro sus profundos ojos azules e imaginaba como eran las cosas- hermosos paisajes, bellos bailes, deliciosa comida y...- callo de un momento a otro, algo faltaba.

-Hercules- Hebe respondio tomando las manos de su hermano - no sabes como es el mundo humano, hay guerras, traicion, enfermedades muerte y sufrimiento- Hebe apunto hacia el suelo - ¡mira! Acaban de apuñalar a muerte a ese mal gobernante-

-las cosas no son siempre asi- Hercules replico soltando a su hermana y cruzando sus brazos para apoyarse en el mirador.

-Hercules- hebe dijo con ternura -dentro de poco tiempo estaremos casados, te convertiras en el rey del olimpo y supermo dios como papá, tendras que olvidarte de esas ideas vagas del mundo mortal- se acerco a darle un abrazo confortador, mas el seguia mirando hacia el mar, deseando estar entre los hombres y conocer mejor sus costumbres.

-Hebe, Hercules- eros dijo volando aceleradamente - Zeus y Hera los estan buscando desesperadamente- Hebe se levanto con voz decidida - Dile a papá y a mamá que ya vamos- Macaria salio volando y los jovenes dioses tambien, mas los ojos de hercules jamas dejaron de ver ese lugar tan especial para el.

Dentro el palacio del monte olimpo el poderoso dios Zeus y su esposa Hera se encontraban en una pequeña sala donde habia una gran mesa, al llegar los jovenes herederos se acercaron a sus padres.

-padre, madre- hercules dijo con respeto - hemos llegado lo mas rapido que podiamos- ambos hermanos se acercaron a la gran mesa que se encontraba en la sala.

-hijos mios- Zeus se dirigio con sus herederos - creo que es el tiempo de mostrarles algo importante- puso una de sus manos en la gran mesa y se develo un mapa- ¿Que es lo que ven aqui?-

-una gran tabla con la forma de Grecia entera- respondio Hercules confuso.

-No solo eso, esto es el juego de mortales- zeus dijo mostrando miles de luces en la mesa.

-¿juego de mortales?- hercules pregunto extrañado - esto quiere decir ¿que jugamos con los destinos de los hombres?-

-no Hercules; aqui es donde se toman grandes deciciones sobre el futuro de los hombres, esta tabla fue forjada por las mismas arpías, así predeciremos lo que vendrá- Zeus respondió.

-lo que quiere decir, hijos mios- Hera intervino- es que los hombres forjan su camino, mediante este lugar podremos predecir que seran de ellos-

-¿podremos ver a los jovenes humanos hacer rituales a los dioses? O ¿predecir en que momento se acabara el tiempo de usted padre?- Hebe pregunto ansiosa.

\- no extactamente Hebe- zeus explico- Hercules tu vas a encargarte de esto, este es mi deber y tambien el tuyo- zeus dijo a su hijo mirandolo fijamente -el destino de los hombres esta aqui-

-Padre, hay algo que me desconcierta, si el destino de los hombres lo forja cada uno de ellos, ¿cual es el papel de nuestro "juego" en los hombres?- Hercules seguia cuestionando con exepticismo.

-Hijo mio- Zeus se acerco a el apuntando a un lugar en el tablero- mira ahi, un hombre acaba de dar un golpe de muerte a otro-

-pareciera ser su superior- hebe dijo mirando por un lado de la mesa- estoy segura de que morira en unas horas o maximo en dias-

-Eso no depende de nosotros- Hera respondió- depende del hilo de la vida-

Zeus tomo 2 figurillas, ambas masculina -solo podemos predecir algo... si nadie encuentra a este hombre- dijo sosteniendo una de ellas- será irremediablemente su fin. Pero, para su suerte, alguien esta cerca-

Era una noche hermosa, los dioses se habian lucido esta vez, cerca del templo se encontraba la joven Megara, la escena era celestial, el silencio tranquilizaba, frente a ella una flor blanca la cual ella siempre creyo que la comunicaria con los dioses. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un sollozo de agonia y dolor, la joven se levantó asustada _"_ _¿qui_ _én podr_ _ía ser_?, ese sonido se hacia mas evidente cada que se acercaba hacia un arbusto; separo con sus manos los arbustos y lo vio ahi, la luz de la luna ilumino su agonico rostro; un hombre joven de tes bronceada, cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules profundos y de cuerpo musculoso; de su espalda sobresaliabuna daga incrustada hacia su pecho. Definitivamente el era quien estaba haciendo ese sonido.

-dioses- la joven dijo aterrorizada- ¿estas bien?... ¿qu... que... que ha pasado...?- tomo la daga con sus manos, pero solo logro que gritara de dolor- lo siento, ¿que voy a hacer?- una idea vino a su mente y salio corriendo hacia el templo de los dioses-

-¡Ayuda!- exclamo con desesperacion en la entrada del templo- ¡necesito ayuda, porfavor!-

-princesa Megara- una de las sacerdotizas se acerco a ella al verla en ese estado- ¿que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta...?-

\- hay un hombre, fuera de aqui, esta herido, necesitamos traerlo- desperadamente dijo temblando, sabia que el podia morir ai se quedaba ahi- si no lo hacemos morira-

-Princesa usted sabe que no podemos traer a un hombre al templo- replico la sacerdotiza- podriamos ser victimas de la ira de los dioses-

La joven miro a su alrededor con miedo, no queria incomodar a los dioses, mucho menos hacerles enfurecer, pero no queria dejarlo morir - yo me encargare de ello-

-pero princesa...- la sacerdotiza fue interrumpida por la princesa preocupada.

\- ustedes vayan, si alguien debe de sufrir la ira de los dioses, he de ser yo- decidida dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

-tenga cuidado con lo que dice princesa- advirtio la sacerdotiza- con los dioses no se juega, ellos pueden castigar sin importar las sircunstancias.

-lo se, se encuentra en un claro valle, hacia el este, tras un arbusto lo encontraran-

Las sacerdotizas se dicidieron a buscar al hombre siguiendo las instrucciones de la joven princesa, mientras ella se acerco a la gran estatua del padre de loa dioses, Zeus.

En el olimpo Hercules caminaba de un lado a otroen la habitacion de su hermana, pensando en todo lo que su padre le habia encomendado.

-Hercules ¡ya basta!- Hebe dijo mientras estaba recostada en un divan color rojo- no se por que te procupas por tanto-

-No entiendes Hebe- hercules dijo exaltado- no es solo lo que tengo que hacer... es todo, " _seras un excelente dios hijo", "todos estaremos orgullosos de tu trabajo", " el destino de los mortales estan en tus manos_ "; todos esperan grandes cosas de mi, pero nadie se preocupa de lo que yo deseo- dicho esto se sento en el divan con sus manos en su rostro.

Hebe se levanto y se acerco a su preocupado hermano -oye- dijo con dulzura- sabes que siempre estaras a mi lado y nunca, nunca te juzgare- puso una de sus manos en el rostro de su hermano y le sonrio para hacerle sentir mejor- necesitas descansar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelante-

Hercules bajo la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza dandole una triste sonriza de vuelta - necesito refrescarme un poco- hercules se levanto del divan dejando a Hebe seguirle con la mirada- sabes hasta los dioses necesitan un poco de descanso ¿no crees?- dijo desde la entrada a la habitacion-

-te veo mañana hermano mio- Hebe dijo mandandole un beso volador.

Hercules camino por los pasillos pensando en la carga de responsabilidad a la que esta sometido, no queria hacerlo, no necesitaba eso para ser feliz, se acerco a la sala donde se encontraba el juego de mortales... miraba fijamente al tablero buscando una respuesta, buscando algo... mas no encontro nada. Dentro de el se resigno a tomar medidad en el asunto cuando depronto una luz tras de el se hizo presente, el joven dios dio la vuelta y vio la pequeña fuente de aguas cristalinas brillar con unanluz blanca intensa. "Padre no me menciono nada de esto" se dijo asi mismo asi que presto atencion.

 _"Oh poderosos dioses_ -una voz femenina se dejó oír- _por favor perdonen a esta mortal, poderoso Zeus escucha mi suplica, por favor... permite que este forastero se quede en tu templo, hasta que mejorase, te lo ruego por favor..."_ esa voz parecia algo temerosa, Hercules estaba apunto de avisarle a su padre pero algo lo detuvo, " si voy a estar en el mando algun dia... tengo que hacerlo ahora" penso a si mismo " voy a hacerlo" chasqueo los dedos y aparecio en el lugar donde venia la plegaria, miro una figura cubierta con una capa _, "porfavor... perdoname por pedirte tal cosa, pero no puedo dejarlo morir a merced de las bestias_ "... Hercules miro con piedad a esa figura detras de ella, chasqueo los dedos y la flama de Zeus se encendió.

La luz de la flama ilumino la cara de la joven princesa quien al darse cuenta levanto su rostro -lo ha permitido- la joven princesa susurro y se levanto con alegria- lo permitió- mil emociones sentia, ella jamas penso que lo aceptaria, tanta fue su alegria que en ese momento comenzo a bailar en la sala, de un lado al otro, tras ella el joven dios la miro perdidamente... se perdio en la escena, miro como su rostro se ilumino con la tenue luz del templo, su cabellera cafe obscura danzaba sutilmente con la luz del fuego, su piel blanca se veia con una suavidad incomparable con el de algun ser olimpico, su figura delgada que jugaba con su delicado vestido blanco, su sonriza... una sonriza que reflejaba las bellezas del mundo en ella y sus ojos... unos ojos violaceos totalmente expresivos en los cuales se perdio completamente; queria acercarse a ella, tenia que sentirla... pero una voz a la lejania interrumpio el momento.

\- princesa Megara- una voz le llamo a lo lejos, la joven quien paro de bailar y camino hacia la entrada, Hercules la vio acercarse a el, pero su cuerpo lo traspaso, era evidente que eso pasaria, aun no se le estaba permitido viajar al mundo de los mortales, suspiro con desesperanza y decidio volver al olimpo. La princesa se acerco al hombre herido y le acaricio el cabello para retirarlo de su rostro bronceado.

\- estaras bien- dijo dulcemente la princesa- ya estas a salvo aqui- todas las sacerdotizas se acercaron a ayudar a la princesa, con vendas y agua caliente. Mientras en el olimpo el joven dios caminaba por los jardines con una felicidad que jamas hania sentido, habia conocido a un mortal y no cualquier mortal, sino a una princesa, noble y hermosa; _"Megara"_ se dijo a si mismo _"que ser mas bello he conocido_ " entre las nuves hizo aparecer un espejo y comenzo a verla a ella, danzar, como si esa fuese la unica cosa que el pudiera hacer.


End file.
